


so certain the journey

by shobogan



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Charles and Erik to Professor X and Magneto.</p><p>
  <i>Strange how this journey's hurting<br/>In ways we accept as part of fate's decree</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	so certain the journey

**Author's Note:**

> From First Class to X1, set to Vienna Teng's _Eric's Song_.


End file.
